


I Know Who You Are

by Jinxous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake's life isn't the easiest, but it revolves around one person. Nightwing. Now he has Nightwing on a leash, all he wants is to know who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Are

I know who you are

Tim knew this would lead to this. His head bleeding, a slight concussion possibly. His hands were bound above his head as his body dangled in air with a mad man somewhere. All of this because of who his boyfriend was, not that he blamed him. After all Tim knew what he was getting into when he approached Dick.

 

It had all started with a fire at Tim's childhood home. His parents had been out of the country and left him alone for the night. Electrical failure that left the house in a blaze. Tim had hid in the bathroom, under a blanket. He had barricaded himself in it after shoving towels under the door frame. He then began flicking the lights sending an SOS. No one came, he heard sirens outside, but no one came. Either they didn't see him, or they didn't care. He stopped with the switch and settled down in the bath tub. He should have known the wouldn't care about the Drake boy, as long as his parents were fine. He closed his eyes, waiting for the fire to break into the bathroom and burn him to death. Behind closed eyes Tim heard glass shatter and the shot open. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Are you hurt?" A small voice said, Tim looking up in surprise. Kneeling in front of him was Robin…the Robin, Batman's Robin, Batman's sidekick. Tim couldn't speak, only nod as he hugged the slightly older boy close. "Okay, I need to get you out of here. Is there anyone else in the house. It's important to know if anyone else is trapped."

"No, it's just me." Tim said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared. I need you to be brave, what's your name?"

"Timothy." Tim whispered, Robin smiling down at him.

"Timmy, I need you to listen to me. I need you to let go of the blanket and come with me. We can call your mom and dad." 

"They're away." Tim cried, Robin biting his lip.

"Okay, we will get you somewhere safe, I just need you to hold on tight to me." Dick said, picking Tim up.

"What about my teddy in my bed."

"First priority is your safety, then I'll come back for your teddy." 

"Okay." Tim said, hugging him tightly. Robin smiled as he carried Tim to the shattered window. He grabbed his zip line and pushed off. Tim hung on for dear life until he felt Robin's feet impact the ground, making Tim grip tighter.

"It's okay buddy, you can let go now."

"I don't want to." Tim mumbled into Robin's shoulder. "Safe." Tim mumbled, Robin rubbing his back.

"The police will take care of you till your parents come home."

"They just left."

"Where? I can drop you off."

"They are on a trip to Haiti." Tim said, staring up at Robin's wide smile. "Is he your dad?" Tim asked abruptly, surprising Robin for a moment.

"Batman? He's more like an adoptive dad, but yah."

"Is it fun being with him? He takes you out to fight, but out of costume are you guys spend time together."

"Yah, Bats super fun. He really makes a good dad, though he's a workaholic."

"Do you think he could persuade my parents to spend time with me? They're workaholics too." Tim asked, wide eyed. Robin's smile fell and he kneeled down in front of Tim. 

"I can't promise the boss will do it, but Tim let them know how it makes you feel. They're missing you growing up. They're missing your childhood and one day you'll leave to travel the world. You won't stay home forever."

"What will happen when you move out? Will you still help Batman?"

"I don't know where we will be in a couple years, but we're family. I'll never hate visiting him. Just talk to them Timbo."

"Okay Robin, thank you." Smiling Robin pulled Tim into a quick hug before grabbing his hand and leading him to the officers. 

 

The second time the spoke to one another was five years later when Tim was fourteen, when nothing made sense. He walked the streets, become a runaway Gotham. He'd lost his way in life, lost everything twice before puberty. He walked the streets now, taking pictures for the paper, selling images of Batman and Robin for food money. He'd lost his parents the first time, the second time was when Robin had been taken over by a younger boy and Robin one was now being called Nightwing, parading around in black and blue. He'd moved out of Gotham, leaving behind Batman and this replacement. Tim had the luck of meeting the brute, almost broke his arm. Tonight he'd seen him though, back in Gotham for tonight at least and Tim had to speak with him, to let him know he was a liar. So he threw a brick into a store window, the alarm going off. Tim hid and waited for Nightwing, knowing he had one in a three chance to actually get him. He had waited, listened to the alarm, hear sirens in the distance.

There was a thud and Tim looked out of his hiding spot, there, standing was Nightwing. He looked around, probably searching for some petty crook. It was then that Tim stepped out, walking towards him. Nightwing heard the crunch of gravel and spun around to look at Tim.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to break windows?"

"You tell me." Tim growled, gripping his fingers. "After all I haven't seen them in years."

"Do I know you kid, you seem familiar?"

"We met once, when you told me you'd get my teddy bear and saved my ass from a fire."

"Not ringing a bell kid, tell me what's going on and we'll clean it up."

"Timbo? Remember? Tim Drake?" Nightwing shrugged his shoulders. "You saved a little boy five years ago from dying in a fire and told him to patch things up. You promised you'd visit Batman even when you loved out, but I haven't seen you in months." Tim growled, suddenly taking out a gun from his pants and pointing it at Nightwing. "You lied to me. I never could patch things up with my parents. My mom and dad never made it home from Haiti. I never got to be like you, a loving family. I wish I could hate you, I wish I could shoot you."

"If you're not then put the gun down."

"I've been on the street for months, dysfunctional foster families that take money the state gives them to buy drugs. I'm tired of it Robin, and I want you to know I'm not an object to make money."

"You're a human being, and I'm sorry Timbo. I'm sorry for your parents Tim, but if you hand me the gun I can take you somewhere safe."

"The cops? I don't want to go to the cops. I'd rather kill myself then go back to big Berta and the tumbling badgers she calls kids. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tim said, pulling his gun to his forehead. At the Nightwing took a couple steps forward, reaching out.

"Timmy, don't. It's not the cops, I know a nice family that would love you as a son."

"So you can ditch me again?! You leave me some place again and forget about me. You didn't even bring me my teddy. Everything of my parents went up in flames. I've got nothing."

"You've got yourself, you are the last thing that they had. If you take that away then you truly will have nothing. Give me the gun Tim and we'll talk about you."

"I don't need to talk to you, I want you to know you should have left me in that fire!"

"No, don't ever say that Tim. I may have sent you on a downward spiral, but I will never regret saving your life. I wish I had stuck around, maybe the Bat could have helped in some way."

"Why did you give Robin away? That kids too rough to be Robin."

"Robin never was me, it's not mine to control. The Bat made me and he could break me."

"Why would you let him?" The sirens getting closer.

"Give me the gun and we'll go somewhere to talk."

"Or you'll hand me the over to the cops, newsflash that won't work."

"No cops, I promise this time for good."

"You're lying, men like you always lie." Tim said, but he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. "No matter what heroes are no more than liars. So where are you really taking me? Home for wayward boys?"

"First, a mountain, then a farm." Nightwing said as he held out his hand. "And if the farm doesn't work out you can come home with me. I've always wanted to raise a little brother. Come on Timmy." Nightwing said, Tim grabbing his hand. Nightwing helped him up and smiled at the younger boy. Tim returned and stood. He stared up at Nightwing for a moment. Before the older twirled him around and held him against his body. Before Tim could say anything something sharp pierced his neck. He felt tired all of sudden and he blacked out against Nightwing, the hero pulling a miniature needle out of Tim's neck.

When Tim came to he was in an unfamiliar looking room, of course his vision was still returning to him. "I don't like the idea that you tranqed him. You could have just brought him here awake."

"I save a lot by this. Kid asks too many questions. Maybe Clark can teach him to be a journalist."

"Please he's too busy trying to help people to teach a runaway. Seriously don't ever tranq him again."

"Aw, you're already a brotherly type Conner, just ta-." The voices faded out as Tim closed his again, falling unconscious. When he woke up again there was a boy, older than Tim, was wiping down his forehead.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Nightwing?" Tim mumbled.

"No, my name is Conner. I'm a friend of Nightwing."

"Where is he? Said…he would take me home."

"My home? Your here."

"No, his home." Tim grumbled, sitting up.

"Careful. Nightwing left a couple hours ago. I know he can be an asshole sometimes." Tim felt his heart crack, gripping at the blanket. "Our little farm is as comfy as any lonely apartment."

"Get out." Tim mumbled, feeling the tears welled up.

"Oh, but-."

"Get out!" Tim screamed, covering his face with his hands. 

"Hey, don't." Conner said, grabbing Tim's hands. "I understand, I'd be upset if the man I trusted drugged and dumped me at a strangers house. Let me catch you up."

"Just leave me alone." Tim said, Conner sighing.

"Do you want me to call Nightwing?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Tim screamed, Conner sighing, and leaving Tim alone in his room. He couldn't deal with this and called Nightwing, getting him on the third ring.

"Nightwing?"

"Dude, you have to come get the kid I can't deal with him. He just woke up and is already screaming. Pa's sick man."

"Call Clark in, he can help."

"No, he's your problem. Come get him and no tranqs."

"Tim will be fine after a couple days."

"No this isn't what I signed up fo-."

"I know you can break him Conner, you can."

"Why do you need him more broken than he already is?"

"His father is why, he knows where he's hiding and Batman needs to know where. He's in cahoots with Joker and we need Tim's to talk."

"I am not doing that! You come back and get him for that."

"Come on Kon. If Joker gets what he wants then hundreds will die."

"Fine, I'll go cheer him up you asshole, at least talk to him."

"Only a couple words."

"Thank you." Conner said, walking back to his room. He opened the door, eyes widening at the open window and abandoned room. "Shit." Conner said and looked out his window. Nothing. Not a soul was outside. "He ran."

"God damnit, Bruce is going to kill me."

"Good luck." Conner said, hanging up. He was done with Nightwing's bullshit for the night.

 

The third time he had met Nightwing was on the job. When he'd turned 21 Tim had joined Gotham PD Academy and he graduated to rookie in no problem. He liked his job. For once it felt like a real family. Then it was uprooted on a call for a robbery in progress. Tim and his partner where first on the scene, climbing out of their car when shots fired. They ducked behind the doors of their car. Tim heard his partner call for back up over the radio.

The gun shots got closer to them and then there were fast footsteps running away. The two cops looked out, Tim's partner went chasing after the suspect. Tim climbed out, about the run after him when he saw the body laying on the ground he went into police mode. He ran to the person, stopping a few feet away. Once again Nightwing broke into his life, but this time he was bleeding and the one in need of help.

Tim walked over and kneeled down in front of Nightwing. "Hold still, I'll apply pressure till an ambulance gets here."

"No…I can take care of it." He grumbled as Tim removed his jacket. He folded it, laying it across the wound before pressing his hands against it tightly.

"Nonsense, just except the help." Tim said, Nightwing sitting up with a smirk.

"You've made it far Timmy, good for you. But I can handle this minor wound." Nightwing said, Tim looking at him dead in the eyes. For a moment Nightwing thought he could see right through his mask. In that moment Nightwing could have sworn the temperature dropped as Tim drew closer. He stopped a few inches and in the smallest whisper Tim slipped out.

"I know who you are.…" Dick's smile slowly faded, heart beating.

"Really? Who am I?"

"Don't play dumb officer Grayson."

"Look kid." Tim rolled his eyes and focus back on the wound. "First off I'm no officer-."

"Come on, I'm guessing you won't go to the hospital. I'll take you home and clean your wound. I won't hear any arguments." Tim said, helping Nightwing to his feet, his partner returning with the man in cuffs. "I'm going to take him for medical treatment, can you tell commissioner."

"Sure, go ahead. I got this punk handled."

"Batman will be around to interrogate him." Nightwing said, leaning against Tim.

"Fine, just stay safe Tim." Tim rolled his eyes and looked at Nightwing.

"Where's your ride?"

"Couple blocks away, in an alley." Nightwing held his side. He leaned against Tim as the young pulled him down the street. 

"You can't tell me I'm wrong Grayson."

"What makes you think I'm this officer?"

"You're hair, your voice, your jokes, especially your ass."

"You've been watching a cop and my ass?"

"Got to have a hobby since you ditched me. I didn't have a phone or such."

"You were the one that left." Nightwing said, hissing when the wound stretched.

"I didn't want to be there, I thought you were going to take me in, the boy didn't want to take me in. I saw it in his eyes."

"All heroes are liars in one way or another."

"Well I made my way to the top. Not proud of things I've had to do, but survival of the fittest." Nightwing went quiet and after a couple minutes Tim peered down to see Nightwing unconscious. Tim came into an alleyway and saw a small bike. "Seriously, you're a hero and only have a single passenger. Great, hope you don't mind me using your crouch as a seat." Tim grumbled, throwing Nightwing onto the bike. By the time Tim got on the bike and on took off it was well past half an hour. It took another to get to his apartment and get him up the stairs with many eyes watching.

Tim threw Nightwing onto his bed and ran to grab his first aid kit. By the time he came back Nightwing was sitting up. He hurried over and pushed him back out down by the shoulders, throwing the kit to the floor. "Just lay down." Tim order, unzipping Nightwing's suit. He slid it off with help of the older man. Tim let it fall to the ground and grabbed his first aid kit. Opening it he grabbed a needle and thread incase of stitches, gauze, and wraps. 

"This is one way you can get me naked in your apartment." Nightwing joked, Tim rolling his eyes as he examined Dick's wound and bruising.

"Looks like it was through and through."

"Good, don't have to deal with the pain of ripping it out." Tim didn't say anything as he bandaged Nightwing up. "You have changed over the years Timmy. You are too cute, too attractive now."

"If you keep dropping hints I'm going to jam a pen into you bullet home."

"It's just harmless flirting." Nightwing said as he sat up. 

"Only harmless flirting. Shame, I was on the verge to do a little more officer Grayson." Tim smirked, standing up. 

"I'm not officer Grayson."

"Stop playing around and I'll do this thing with my tongue."

"I'm not Grayson. I swear."

"All heroes are liars." Tim said as he climbed up on Nightwing. "You know I can forgive for all those things you did, but I can't forgive you for giving up Robin to the assholes."

"What do you mean?"

"You will always be my Robin Dick." Tim said, leaning over and lightly touching his lips against Nightwing's for a brief moment.

"My names not Dick." Nightwing smirked, Tim rolling his eyes and climbed off him.

"Your bike is in the alley outside my apartment. Safe trip to Blüdhaven, don't get shot on your way home." Tim said blandly as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Aw, don't be mad Timmy." Nightwing said as he got up, holding his side.

"Lock up after yourself." He called out before slamming the bathroom door. He heard Nightwing sigh, but he just started the shower and stripped while he hears shuffling outside.

His shower lasted long, but when he came out Nightwing was gone. He sighed again, dropping his towel on the floor he walked over to the bed. He flopped down and curled up in his bed, not taking anytime to fall asleep. His sleep was disturbed, however, by a window sliding shut. He sprung up and grabbed his gun from the nightstand. Slowly he crept into the kitchen area of his apartment, eyes trained on a figure leaning over the table. "Hands up, I have a gun!" Tim yelled, hands flying up. "Turn around, keep your hands up." Slowly he body turned, Tim approaching with the gun raised to his face.

"Hey officer, I'm no threat." Tim's glare turned to confusion as he reached the dark figure, flipping the kitchen light on. His gun fell immediately when he saw Nightwing's masked face. 

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Tim growled, Nightwing covering his eyes.

"I came to drop something off, didn't expect you be naked."

"I sleep naked, what were you dropping off? You almost got shot again."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me so I brought you a gift." Nightwing turned back around, spinning quickly back to Tim. Flowers and a teddy bear where shoved in his face. Tim was surprised, looking down at the two. "I was also wondering if you'd let me take you on a date. I think your pretty awesome now that your not a dork."

"Wow, for a guy with a great ass you sure are an asshole."

"I'm just joking. Come on, give me one chance."

"Like you gave me a chance?" Tim growled.

"I wanted to live with you. I didn't care who you were under that mask, I didn't have to know, but you just pushed me away, onto some farm boy."

"The farm was the best for you at that time." Nightwing said as he approached Tim. A hand touched his shoulder, making Tim whip around. He grabbed the hand and gripped it with a glare. 

"I thought these hands were the safest place to be. Now I realized that your the same as that heartless bat."

"I'm nothing like Batman!" Nightwing growled, glaring down at Tim from behind his mask.

"Sure, you're nothing like him. Except your whole family are heart breakers." 

"Give me a chance. Tomorrow night meet me on the roof."

"And why are you interested in me now?"

"Get to know you. You're not bad."

"Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Anyway I'll see about it."

"That's good." Nightwing smiled. "So I'll leave these in a vase and go so you can go back to your nude sleeping. By the way, you look nice."

"Pervert." Tim growled, but made no move to cover himself.

"Come on Timmy. Aren't you a night person?"

"I don't like people sneaking into my apartment." Tim growled turning his back to Dick.

"So I'll just go and leave you alone for the night."

"Whatever…and I like the flowers." Tim said, pushing hair behind his ear. It was silent for a moment and then a cold breeze hit his back. Tim turned around to see the apartment window open and Nightwing nowhere in sight. Shivering Tim walked over and shut the window, closing the curtains. He walked over to the table and leaned over the flowers, sniffing them. He smiled, picking up the teddy bear and walked off to bed, ready for slumber once more.


End file.
